Watching over you
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: "Tou-chan..?" Nobody knew what fate awaited the child, but one thing they knew was the undeniable truth.  Even if he had them, and his friends, he still had him.  For Ichimaru Gin was, is and always will be watching over his son.  Father/Son relationship.


Written on request.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, and never will.

Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Watching over you<strong>

Matsumoto Rangiku knew this would happen. She always knew, but like any other person, who loved..she had hope, that maybe, maybe it will pass, and everything will be as it was.

But this sentiment didn't regard her situation. After he had betrayed Soul Society and left..she knew the day would come when he will die.

It pained her, so much that she had refused to eat, let alone sleep. She just silently shed tears in a secluded little alley in Rukongai.

Where they had met.

Where he had saved her.

This was where she had seen his eyes, the breathtaking teal.

At that time, she didn't know that the next time she will see those eyes, would be during his death.

She still remembered the regret pouring out of his soul. His eyes, showed it all. She even felt the love…and given it back, forgiving him, in one small teardrop, that descending from her own, pale grayish blue eyes, fell on his face, rolling down his cheek.

That was the goodbye.

It was common knowledge now, that he was only a spy. He had intended to destroy the Houguyoku from the very beginning, but for that, he had needed time, and careful planning.

He was a cunning fox after all.

Nobody suspected him, even her.

Most even knew the reason why he had decided that. It was no secret that she had loved him, and he…even though he denied it and never showed any affection loved her too.

But they knew wrong. And the only ones who suspected something wasn't was it seemed were the 4 eldest captains. But Shinsui was busy celebrating the end of the war with his Sake, and Unohana had a hospital to take care of. Genryuusai, however was keeping a close watch on her.

Ukitake knew.

She didn't know how, but he knew. It was obvious from the concerned frown he would have on his face when he saw her, or the mixture of emotions that ran through his head every time he sat eyes on the boy.

She needed to do something about it. It wouldn't do any good if people found out what he had tried so hard and in the end, had paid with his soul. She especially didn't want the boy knowing, no matter how much he deserved the truth.

But the strawberry haired fukutaichou had no idea what said boy was going through at that moment.

The white haired capitain found himself outside the 13th division's barracks. Right outside of Ukitake Jushiro's room.

His feet had carried him here unconsciously. He hadn't even realized he was there. His mind had gone blank.

He had felt it, a stab in the heart that had nothing to do with material wounds. His whole body was shaking. He had just cut down and nearly killed Momo, and was lying on the crushed ground of the pseudo Karakura town, bandaged and unmoving.

Momo would live. Unohana had said so. His had breathed out with relief, shoulders shaking slightly.

But she was safe.

And Karin was safe too.

Matsumoto…where was she?

But before he even had the time to wonder, he felt it. It was like a part of him died. He even thought he heard the sobs.

Matsumoto was crying.

He felt like crying too. His eyes stung.

But he never cried, not even once.

At least, that was what he remembered.

He had closed his eyes then, and turned away from everyone, not knowing why it hurt so much to know…that the man died.

He had made Rangiku cry.

He knew he should be angry, but all he felt was pain.

No tears came out. Instead, he just screwed his eyes, and screamed.

For some reason, he didn't want the man to die.

Not now, not ever.

And he screamed more, putting all of his hidden emotions, the angst, the anger, the..love? in it.

He was dead. And Toushiro knew it.

* * *

><p>He raised his hand with the intention of knocking at the door. His eyes widened. His arm was shaking.<p>

He gripped it with the other hand, lowering it in the process.

Inhale..

Exhale..

His breathing came out in harsh waves. The dragon inside him roared, trying to calm down the child.

**_"Hey there, little fella…"_**

_A warm smile.._

_Strong, pale hands that lifted him up._

_A joyful scream of a baby, not a day older then 1,_

_A piece of an unknown pink thing placed in his wide open mouth,_

_The sweet flavor tat he would later come to adore.._

**_"I see ya like it too Shiro-chan! Watermelon."_**

_The baby tried to repeat, but only a gurgling sound escaped him._

_A tired sigh. _

**_"I wonder..if things were different…what would happen then?"_**

_The baby crawled towards the voice, clinging to the long, black sleeve and eyeing the katana, carelessly discarded on the floor._

**_"Ya like it? I never really thought of what would happen if you become a shinigami, Shiro…wait, what are ya…NO YA DON'T"_**

Toushiro rubbed his eyes. They had started to sting again, burning.

He couldn't show weakness. He was a taichou after all. Plus what would Ukitake think of him then? Probably shower him with candy..

His body shook and he staggered back, hands outstretching, trying to find something to cling to, in order to keep balance.

His mind was buzzing, and he felt as if there was a gaping hole in his chest. One that wouldn't even be complete again.

_The baby reached a small hand and clasped it around a purple looking thing. It was small and round._

_A boisterous laughter filled the whiteness. _

**_"Candy, Shiro-chan! I hope ya grow up to love it. See, my own dad, yar granpa, used to give me lotsa candy, in huge bags. I want to give you candy at least a few times, till you forget all about me"_**

_The pale hand ruffled the baby's spiky locks._

**_"Ya know, I still don't get where the heck ya got yar hair in a blizzard like that"_**

_The man chuckled, but it soon died away. The baby wondered how come it water dropped outside everywhere and a few drops were in front of him._

* * *

><p>"I…what's.." uttered the white haired teen, staring at his hands. A few lower ranked shinigami passed, greeting the small taichou. He however, gave no sign that he recognized them. He was trying to calm the raging emotions and the puzzle of thoughts mixed up inside him.<p>

**_"Chibi Taichou~ are ya taking a stroll on this beautiful morning?"_**

_A fox like grin, closed eyes._

**_"Ichimaru. What do you want?"_**

**_"Aww, I decided to talk to ya, plus I don't need a reason. I do whateva I want."_**

**_"Like annoying people.."_**

**_"Well, aren't ya a morning person."_**

_Sarcasm.._

**_"So, chibi taichou, you taking that candy bags for a walk?"_**

**_"Ukitake taichou cornered me again. How does he even know what i like…"_**

_A widened grin._

**_"Well, catcha later chibi taichou"_**

**_"Stop calling me that Ichimaru!"_**

* * *

><p>"Chi..bi…taicou…"<p>

The candy.

That voice..

His legs gave under him and he slumped on the ground, palms on the soft grass, staring hard into nothing.

For the first time…he was seeing clearer. He was finally starting to understand..

_Two strong hands peeled the much smaller arms away from him, shaking slightly._

**_"I am sorry Shiro-chan. This..is the last time you will see me in a long time, if ever again. I..I have to do this..There is no other way, I cant let that bastard find out about you. Just looking at what he is planning for that Ichigo boy….i am scared. Shrio-chan…"_**

**_"Tou-chan..?"_**

_A dry laugh._

**_"Shulda known ya would speak up soon. Already 2 years old eh? I am sorry, truly. If ya ever become a shinigami, you wont remember me. But I promise, I will watch over ya no matter what. And I will always try to bring ya yar favourite candy. It's a promise. Find dear people to ya, to protect, grow healthy and strong. I will always be proud of ya."_**

_He opened his eyes, and teal met its twin, a darker shade though. _

_There were tears in the lighter teal._

**_"I know, ya will be great! I named ya after yar grandpa after all. So don't disappoint me, Toshiro"_**

_With a ruffling of hair, and a quick hug, the man had disappeared._

_The two year old boy had shed tears for the first time since his birth._

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan!" yelled a frantic Ukitake.<p>

He had walked out, intending to visit the boy, but to his surprise he was already there. But something was very, very wrong.

Nobody had ever seen Hitsugaya Toushiro cry. And the boy was doing just that.

The older man rushed to the boy, who was sprawled on the ground, and hugged him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Sobs racked the body of the small boy, tearing, splinching his very being as he cried out his soul for the man who was his father.

Ukitake Jushiro felt a tear slide down his cheek as well.

Gin was a good man, a very brave man. After all, he gave his life for the happiness and safe being of his only child, even if it meant hurting the woman he loved.

A sigh escaped him as the shaking of the boy gradually subdued. He was calming down.

The man picked the boy up.

_Just like so many years ago.._

He closed his eyes, the memories still painful for him. He eyed the now sleeping boy in his arms. Tear stains adored his face, a face of a child who had seen much more then any regular child would, and done much more then regular men, or souls ever did.

He was proud.

"Gin, your son grew up just the way you wanted him to be."

Then he smiled, the smile far too sorrowful and nostalgic.

He needed to get the boy to bed. And a huge bag of candies.

But which did he like?

_I have a lot to learn about him. I am sorry Gin. You truly were a better father then I could ever be._

* * *

><p>Slowly turning his head to the left, he nodded to the strawberry blonde woman, who was staring at him with confusion and worry.<p>

She returned the gesture.

They could only hope that things would be better, just like he had wanted.

Nobody knew what fate awaited the child, but one thing they knew was the undeniable truth.

Even if he had them, and his friends, he still had him.

For Ichimaru Gin was, is and always will be watching over his son.

* * *

><p><strong>the end: :P<strong>


End file.
